This invention relates generally to boat hull configurations, and more particularly to an improved hull design or configuration which provides multiple advantages in terms of low drag, high stability, and high maneuverability. The invention enables location of the drive unit at a more shallow location resulting in better protection of the propeller, less drag induced by the drive appendage, a more efficient drive, and enhanced stability. The invention is applicable to a wide variety of boat types, such as pleasure crafts, racing boats, bass boats, cruisers, etc.
Attempted match-ups, as between racing boat hulls, and engine and propeller drives, has resulted in provision of various shaped hull cross sections. These are characterized by "flat hull bottom", hull "V-bottom", the so-called "tri-hull", and "cathedral hull", hulls with "tunnel" bottoms, and a hull "V-bottom" between two tunnels. Such hulls have certain advantages and disadvantages. The latter include boat handling roughness, as in choppy water, and lessened maneuverability.
There is a need for an improved hull that minimizes such disadvantages, and offers lo-drag, high stability, as during maneuvering, and handling ease.